Coating compositions may be used, for example, for the manufacture of paints and plaster systems for interior and exterior applications. A special area of application of such compositions is the manufacture of thermal insulation composite systems. In these applications, these compositions can especially be used for the manufacture of a top coating for thermal insulation composite systems. Here, in some cases, algae and fungus infestation of the top coating can occur following the completion of the respective thermal insulation composite systems, particularly on the northern side of buildings.